Javed naam hai mera phir se
by TaleNeverTold
Summary: This story follows my other FF by the similar name and it reveals the rest of the tale of Anjali and Javed...
1. Prologue

Arnav closed a door to his office shut and turned around to face tall lean man who was checking something on his mobile and paying no attention to Arnav's anxious face. Almighty ASR may have been a god in these premises - but not to Javed who was still unfazed with almost hostile silence surrounding him. Arnav exploded with his question:

- So... How was it? Do you need anything from my side?

Javed was silent for few more moments but then finally he hid his phone and answered with relief:

- No, I have everything in place now. Two separate search teams, two people following Aarav to his school and one surveillance team to cover Shantivan area...

He made a hopeful assumption to his friend:

- Ladies don't go out that much except for mandir trips so I guess we are safe... For now.

Arnav nodded and added:

- I just hope he's not stupid enough to show up here...

Jev tried stretching out his muscles – he didn't have much rest these last few days when he was running around organizing all the protective details he was reporting to Arnav now. To the last Arnav's comment Jev shook his head dismissively:

- I wouldn't put it past him - his vengeful side has pushed him beyond cold evil calculations before... Why not now when we have so much more to lose?

Arnav's head dropped... His family. His wife and kid... His Di. Why does this nightmare have to come back and hunt them over and over again? Till when?

His voice was a mere whisper when he spoke:

- It's just... Jev, I'm afraid. He is crazy and would stop at nothing at this point...

Jev raised his head from Shantivan blueprints where surveillance equipment was marked... Frankly speaking he was surprised to hear this new emotion in Arnav's voice. Fear. His friend has never expressed this facet of his character to Jev before... and that's saying something because Jev knew Arnav like a back of his hand. But... as weird as it was Jev was glad that Arnav had it in him - to be afraid. For Jev it only meant that Arnav has learnt to open up... to invite something he cherished to his heart. This was healthy for Arnav - to be afraid. But for Jev it was same kind of healthy - to fight this fear for Arnav:

- Man, you know I won't let anything happen to them, right? I swear!

Arnav nodded shaking off any sign of emotional weakness - he needed his composure more than ever. He turned to the table to review those Shantivan blueprints Jev was studying when new offer came from the latter:

- You know, Arnav, it would be much easier to protect the family if they knew that they need protection... I strongly believe we should tell them!

Arnav shook his head vigorously objecting to this idea:

- No way! The last time something like this happened half of the family went on with full-fledged rescue mission and almost got my wife killed! This time I want them all safely oblivious...

Javed shrugged - this was not his first attempt in this argument and Arnav's conviction on this point hasn't moved an inch:

- Be it your way, bhai... but I insist we tell NK - at least he's the one who they take to mandir while we are the office playing "business-as-usual" charade. He'll keep an eye on them...

Arnav considered this option and agreed:

- Good idea, Jev, I'll talk to him today. Or... you can talk to him. You're coming back today, right?

Javed looked away to avoid meeting Arnav's pleading gaze:

- No, man, I'm not. I still have few things to fix and... - Javed checked his watch; - one of them starts right about now so I have to fly! See you tomorrow, same time?

Even though his last words were formed into question Jev was not waiting for Arnav's answer as he turned around and strolled out of the office. He just knew that Arnav would be waiting for him at the same time tomorrow. As he did for the last month since... Shyam escaped.


	2. No place like

... Arnav pushed away contract papers he was trying to read for the last hour. It was too hard - balancing the looming threat of Shyam's return and expanding business necessities of AR design. Exhausting actually. Every day he was coming back home in pieces... only to be resurrected by his family all over again. There was something magical about Shantivan... now. The smell of jasmine and roses coming from everywhere... Khushi's singing while she was making him tea before dinner... NK's and Aarav's arguments while NK was losing yet another chess game to Arnav's son... Manorama reciting every TV show on air to Nani-ji... Di trying to distract her aunt long enough to let Nani-ji escape...

His house became his home... finally. A place of peace and happiness. Something he didn't deserve but got anyway - and wasn't about to lose it! Just... no!

Arnav's phone beeped - a message from Javed. "Finished for today. Will try to make it to dinner".

Arnav smirked sadly. He wouldn't. Arnav just knew that Jev won't be coming back home today. Because he hasn't come back home since... that day. For more than one month Jev had reasons after reasons - business trips he wasn't planning before, conferences he was suddenly invited to, meetings that should never have bothered him - empty excuses to avoid coming back to Shantivan... to Anjali.

Arnav felt responsible for what was happening... Especially in comparison - it took Jev five minutes to realize what Khushi meant to Arnav... and eight years for Arnav to see what Di meant to his best friend. Khushi justified him saying that "Javed-ji had much more practice in loving somebody to see love around him" but still - Arnav's friend was hurting for so many years and Arnav didn't even notice.

And what made it even worse - Arnav didn't know how to go about it now.

Should he do something? But what if Jev is not the best man for his Di?

Or maybe he should stay aside? But what if one day Jev won't come back to Delhi at all and Anjali will lose the most devoted, honest, loving man she could possibly have met?

Khushi - his know-it-all wife - brushed Arnav's anxiety off saying that this situation will sort itself out when Di would be ready "to trust love again". Something that would happen really soon as per Khushi's assessment... Arnav has hoped with all his heart that his wife was right this time.

As for Jev... Anjali or not... Arnav was really hoping that his best friend will find a place to call home. Maybe he was even praying for it...


	3. Some lunch

- May I come in? - shy voice from behind the door belonged to one of very few people who had a right to enter without permission - yet she always asked.

Arnav stood up to open the door with wide smile on his face:

- Di, off course, you may! Why do you even ask?!

Anjali entered smiling back to Arnav and shrugged a bit:

- I don't want your employees to think that I boss my little Chote around.

Arnav chuckled at this mental picture - Anjali bossing somebody around...

- I guess my ASR image has already been completely destroyed by my wife who keeps spreading those rumours about my warm and generous heart all over the place... So people might as well think that I'm a pushover and bow to my Di.

Di laughed shortly and pinched his cheek:

- Should I start by making you wear kurtha?

Arnav finally noticed quit a sizeable bag his sister was holding and his expression became hunted - he looked around checking for hideouts in case Di brought that dreadful pyjama suit to embarrass him. He squinted:

- Do you have some kind of arrangement with Khushi to get me into this weird clothing?

Di set by his coffee table and placed her bag on the table while Arnav was trying to stay away from it as if it was poisoned. Anjali opened the bag and took out... a lunch box. Like the one Khushi gave Arnav this very morning. Di motioned Arnav to sit with her:

- Khushi has sent me to have lunch with you. Have you already eaten?

Arnav stammered on his answer with surprise still written on his face:

- Nnnno... But... why? Why would Khushi send you to have lunch with me?

- Exactly because of the "nnnno" part - it's half past four and you still haven't eaten. And last two days you came back home with your lunch box unopened. Khushi is worried for your health... you should eat regularly, Chote, you know that!

Anjali patted his hand to smooth down her scolding speech and offered almost apologetically:

- Would great mighty ASR find a time to have a lunch with his sister?

What was he supposed to say? Arnav smiled admitting his defeat and went to take his lunch box too. Not the worst deal, he had to admit it to himself...

...

- Well, Di, I have to give it to both of you - this lunch was worth forcing upon me! - Arnav made a satisfied humming sound stretching in his chair.

Anjali raised her eyebrows, her tone a bit pompous:

- I will be a good sister and won't mention to Khushi that you said "force upon" about her cooking!

Arnav's eyes shot wide open when he realized what a dangerous mistake he'd just made and he quickly nodded:

- Would be much obliged, Di, really! Khushi would starve me to death if she'd hear something like this!

Anjali disagreed:

- She's too concerned about your sugar level to do that. Most likely she'd appoint one of your employees to report on your lunch schedule...

-... if she hasn't done it already, - murmured Arnav in a hushed voice.

- What did you say?

Arnav startled and went to change a subject before he can say anything else that can be used against him:

- By the way, why haven't Khushi showed up herself? Too busy to feed her husband?

There was a soft thunder in his voice - Arnav was fishing for an argument to use against Khushi if his earlier slip-up would ever surface.

- Ummm... - Anjali's voice suddenly became lost, she fidgeted in her seat and looked away - which only made Arnav worry:

- Di, what is it? Is everything all right in Shantivan? Khushi? Aarav? Is everybody ok?!

Seeing how her silence made Chote anxious Anjali gathered her courage to say:

- No, Chote, everything is fine, really! It's just... I was planning to talk to you for some time now... I actually think Khushi has made this excuse for both us - for you to have lunch and for me to talk to you.

- But... but why would you need an excuse to talk to me?! You see me everyday at home!

Anjali nodded indecisively:

- You see... it's kind of office talk. I want to work for you.


	4. Job offer

- I think he doesn't like me, - came Anjali's soft voice.

- What? Why would you say so, Di? - Khushi was surprised to no end! How could anyone dislike her Di? Especially Arnav's best friend!

- Oh, - Anjali looked lost… and scared a bit. She probably didn't expect to say it out loud. But then she sighted and answered:

- He acts differently around me. Polite, charming… but cold. Distant.

Khushi tried soothing Anjali:

- Maybe he just doesn't know you enough, give it some time… - but Anjali interrupted her:

- We've known each other for eight years now - how much longer should it take?

Anjali went silent for a long time watching Arnav and Javed having a heated discussion… Khushi kept silent too waiting for Anjali to say more…

- You know, he was always very special. Brave… - her voice went very low and deep like she was telling a legend, - You see, Chote was very… difficult at that time. And it was even harder for him when he went to Harvard - being far away from the family and all… And one day he came back for holidays with Javed-ji on a tow…

Anjali smiled to some happy memory and continued:

- Oh no, it wasn't like Chote and Javed were best friends at that time. Moreover - Chote genuinely disliked Javed's show-off nature and mannerisms… but Javed-ji acted like he didn't care at all! Like he has decided to be best friends with Chote and Chote just wasn't given a choice – Javed-ji was simply there!

Anjali shook her head obviously remembering some antics that went on during those times of enforced friendship… Khushi wished she'd seen it too…

- You know, Khushi-ji, it took some long time… but eventually it happened - they became friends. And even more - they practically morphed into each other's characters! Chote made Javed-ji to wear suits, Javed-ji taught Chote that constant "What the…", they both just grew up to be very similar to each other.

Anjali's voice saddened a little as she said:

- When Javed's parents got divorced and he had to move to Delhi, the only positive outcome for him was that he used to spend all his time here. We even joked that we won a "Harvard double deal": two Chotes on a price of one!

Anjali laughed shortly and continued:

- They helped each other to build their respective companies - Javed is a very successful corporate lawyer - but then… something happen. I don't know what… But Javed-ji became very harsh and hot-tempered - and that is saying something since I have Arnav Singh Raizada for a brother! But Javed-ji… he was different. Not angry… but desperate… broken… fighting his own demons and not accepting anybody's help.

Anjali shook her head like it would help to dissolve sad memories:

- And then Javed-ji left to live in Canada. He visited us occasionally and Chote was in touch with him all the time… but it was never the same.

- But… - Khushi hesitated before asking her question, - but why do you think that he doesn't like you? Javed-ji seems to be the person that everybody likes and who likes everybody in return…

Anjali answered with a broken smile:

- He doesn't call me Di. The first time I met him I insisted he'd call me Di since he was like a brother to my Chote. And he was against it right away and even got very defensive. Javed-ji was like this ever since. So… I guess… he just tolerates me for Chote's sake.

Khushi raised her head and met Arnav's warm gaze. It was hard not to smile watching his loving eyes and realizing that he was hers, he loved her, he was there for her. Khushi smiled back - she was there for Arnav too.

And then she noticed Javed's watching them. And there was something in his eyes that startled Khushi… because it should have not been there. Because Javed was Arnav's friend and he would never, never… Or would he?


	5. Demons

- What is it, Arnav? Did he show up? I haven't got any such reports but...

That was Jev who stormed in Arnav's office ready to crush invisible enemies if needed. His hair was a mess, his stubble was a week old, he was wearing his travel clothes - Arnav figured Jev came to his office straight from the airport after ten hour flight from Toronto. And all it took was Arnav's message "Come at once, we need you". But then again - Arnav knew that it would happen exactly like this... Jev was his best friend for a reason!

- It's Di... I need you to...

- Anjali...

Javed's voice was pained as he considered all the terrible things Shyam could've done to her for revenge on Raizada's family. Arnav hurried to stop him on this track:

- Oh, no, she's ok! More than ok, actually! She... she started to work here. As an assistant designer.

Jev breathed a sigh of relief and wandered:

- And? How exactly this constitutes a "life threat situation" you've hollered me here with? I mean... it's a good thing she wants to move on with her life, right? Why do you need me?

His voice was harsh, bordering with hostile. Arnav understood the angst but on the same time was not going to take a scolding from the guy who was four month older to him!

- Jev, don't play stupid! I didn't call you here to tell the news!

Javed dropped himself in one of Arnav's chairs and smiled lazily:

- Then why did you? Missed my charming personality? Or does you wife need a shopping companion?

Jev was back to relaxed yet bitter himself but Arnav could see through that so he went on:

- Cut the act, Jev, I'm not impressed! I called you here because she won't take the car! Di took it upon herself to be "her own person" and decided to take bus to work! And she's not even working in my main office, she's been moved to our back office to supervise internship program. I tried assigning her guardian trail, but you know how this public transport is! They've lost her twice this week! What if one of these times they won't find her? I'm not willing to take this risk just for the sake of her independence! Do you?!

Arnav was screaming by this point - and Javed understood him perfectly. No, he was not willing to risk Anjali's life for anything. At all.

- Fire her, - came his simple conclusion.

Arnav shuffled his hair, his expression was desperate:

- I can't! You should've seen her, Jev! She... shines! Di so belongs with this job! She's really good at it too! I can't fire her just like this... and if I tell her the real reason... it would mean that that man took something she loved yet once again... I just can't do it to her, Jev, I can't!

Shines... It's been a while since anybody described Anjali with these words. Because it was a while since she shined. But Javed still remembered this warm feeling of joy and piece that she emitted when she was happy. He fought with himself to forget it - but the moment Arnav said "she shines" Jev wanted nothing more than to see her... Just once see her happy again.

Javed hissed through clenched teeth:

- What do you want with me then? Do you think I can talk her into taking a driver?

Arnav looked away - that was his tell that Jev wouldn't like Arnav's idea. True - idea was no good, really terrible!

- Jev, you also work at that office... You could drop her off... She wouldn't reject you...

Javed gasped in disbelief:

- You want to guilt your sister in driving with me?!

The most terrible thing was that somewhere deep down inside Javed understood Arnav's reasoning. Moreover - normally he would consider it to be a very clever move - to use someone's broken heart as a bargaining chip in a guilt game. If it wasn't his own broken heart. If it wasn't Anjali who's guilt they were going to utilize.

He shrugged, his body was constricting with physical pain. Yes, it had to be him because only he would protect Anjali with his own life... He knew that much. But... this plan also implied so much pain. Not the pain of seeing her - that was the sweetest pain of his existence, he learned to appreciate the bitter taste of it... Only this time it would be mixed with her guilt and pity and awkwardness. And he couldn't endure her pity. But he would. Because it had to be him.

But before Javed had a chance to voice his resolution Arnav read his pained expression differently - and almost shouted his accusation:

- Do you really think that your demons are more important than my sister's safety? Are you going to leave her like that just to hide from her forever and ever? Are you that much of a coward?

That was not right. Arnav knew it the minute these words left his mouth. He saw it in Jev's stiffed posture, his clenched fists, his incredulous expression. But there's a thing with spoken words - they cannot be erased with Delete button. Arnav tried mending the damage with softer words:

- Jev, believe me, I know how it is, I've been there...

He couldn't finish his sentence because Jev stood up abruptly and came dangerously close to him with murderous expression Arnav wished he'd never seen on his friend's face. Jev's words were filled with anger and agony, they were flowing as if some inner wall was breached and nothing was holding these dreadful emotions anymore... Jev shouted back at Arnav:

- You think YOU know? You were jealous about things you have IMAGINED yourself! If you ever bothered to look closer you'd see that there was no one but you in Khushi's life! No one! And you still think you had it hard?

Jev's voice broke as he continued:

- I didn't even have a fighting chance! Because women I love was HAPPY with someone else! I'd seen her admire OTHER man, I'd seen her blushing on OTHER'S man compliments, I've heard her happy laughter on OTHER'S man words... Every family picture, every invitation for festive occasions you'd sent me, every time you were complaining that Anjali is sick because of yet another fast she was holding... It was killing me, Arnav! I was dying for eight years and you're telling me you know what it's like?!

Arnav tried to say something... but what could he say? And Jev wouldn't listen anyways - he went completely lost in his sad realities:

- Arnav, you know, I love you like brother... And I would never trade our friendship for anything in this world... But... but... not a day has passed when I was thinking "what if"? What if she'd never knew me as her Chote's friend? What if she'd never tried to be my big sister too?

Arnav's shocked expression registered in Jev's clouded mind and he reassured him once again:

- No, man, I don't want to take these years back. You are my brother, nothing will change that.

He turned around to leave and said:

- I will drive Anjali to the office for as long as it'll take us to catch that bastard. She will be safe, I swear. Just... Arnav, please, don't ever say that you know what it's like... I pray to Allah that you would never have to know it.

And with that he has shut the door behind him. Leaving Arnav shattered and emptied. His brother was in pain... and Arnav was scared to try to understand this pain.


	6. Outwitted

- Anjali, you will drive with Javed and this is my last word! – Arnav's voice was booming with firm resolve – much to Anjali's dismay:

- Chote, I don't want to be a burden to Javed-ji, and I want to…

- What makes you think it's a discussion, - Arnav's voice became dangerously calm and levelled which only meant one thing – he was in his "ASR mode" and this was almost undefeatable…

Anjali sighted collecting her courage:

- But, Chote, I really can do it on my own; it wouldn't be my first time taking a bus to the office…

Arnav shouted again – he couldn't keep up his calm façade with this issue that was far less trivial than it seemed to abashed Di. But he couldn't tell her the real reason behind his decision so he opted out for second best real reason:

- Should I remind you that you've almost collapsed few days ago because of exhaustion – and we were just lucky that you were already in the office?

Anjali stiffened and clutched her saree nervously – she didn't want her family to know that her bad leg failed her once again but the guard who helped her out that day reported this incident to Arnav despite her saying not to. The whole family was worried, they catered to every her need, they were loving and protecting… yet Anjali couldn't shake off the feeling that Raizada pariwar was pitying her… again. And by now she knew that it may end really badly.

And this is why she was not going to lose this fight to Chote. She would manage on her own – even if it meant she'd have to fight off her Chote!

- Arnav, don't you forget that I'm your OLDER sister and this is not the tone I would tolerate from you!

Snap! This was Arnav's turn to remember that Anjali is as much Singh Raizada as he is and she would fight back if forced to.

- Touché, Anjali, that was a good one, - came amused voice from behind Arnav. He turned around to face his so called accomplice who was supposed to be helping him to convince Anjali – but instead were mostly silent apart from occasional smirk or sarcastic comment on Arnav's expense. Feeling cornered from every side Arnav went to an "offence is the best defence" tactic:

- Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me your solution for this problem, Mr. Harvard?

Javed smiled on this old nickname awarded to him during their uni days – usually Arnav addressed him this way only to underline his irritation and poorly concealed anger. But Jev didn't need this sign to tell Arnav was fuming – he could see that much in his best friend. But he could also see things that omitted Arnav's clouded sight… he saw Anjali. Not the sister who needed protection from her maniacal ex-husband… but a woman who wanted to be free.

Arnav was all kinds of a great businessman, in some aspects he was really brilliant… but diplomacy was not one of them. He could never read people, could not see past his preconceived notion of them and past his own superiority complex. Granted – with Khushi's entrance to his life he Arnav was slowly changing for better… but it will take him some time to actually SEE.

This is why Javed could not have held this failure against Arnav – it was almost predestined that Anjali would fight back on this issue. To make it worse Arnav chose dinner as his fighting scene and was this close to embarrass his Di in front of the whole family which only made her fight harder…

Which is why it was a time for his entrance. He would do what they'd agreed he would do… guilt her into driving with him to the office. Not reason with Anjali, not argue with her or try to overpower her… but use her warm heart and soft nature against her.

Javed hated himself for what he was about to say. "Anjali, have I offended you in some way that you try to avoid me?" He kept rephrasing this one sentence in his head since morning but however he said it – it still sounded low… and cheap.

But he didn't see any other choice, neither did Arnav. If they wanted to keep Anjali safe and let her keep her job – Javed had to force himself onto her.

Jev inhaled deeply and…

- Arrey wa! I'm so-so stupid! Arnav-ji, you would never forgive me! – Khushi jumped up from her seat and ran towards coffee table in the common room. Arnav turned around worried with all the fuss:

- What is it, Khushi? What happened?

Khushi came back running with a piece of paper in her hands:

- I completely forgot to tell you that Aman-ji called and he was looking for you, - she turned a bit to face Javed, - both of you. He said it was really urgent and there's some problem with land lease problem and you need to call him right away! And I forgot to tell you! I'm so-so sorry!

Khushi sounded so apologetic and sincere that Arnav couldn't find a nerve to be upset with her now. Especially since they have had more pending issue at hand – those land papers were bugging them for quite some time now. Arnav stood up and motioned Jev to follow him as he almost ran towards his room. Javed bowed ceremonially to the ladies at table and then ran just as quickly.

...

The Raizada family took this brief pause to relax after overheated discussion they've just witnessed – Manorama and Nani-ji went to check on dessert preparation, NK sprinted to his room to check his emails and the only two left were Khushi and Anjali.

Khushi was biting her nails, her gaze were running wild trying to catch on something relaxing. Anjali placed her palm over Khushi's trying to calm her sister-in-law down:

- Khushi-ji, I am sure everything will be fine. Chote and Javed-ji are very good at this, they will sort it out.

Khushi offered a small nervous smile:

- Oh, I know, I know… It's just… I really don't want to add to Arnav-ji's troubles now… he already has so much to worry about. New company, new office… Javed-ji…

Even though Khushi's voice was getting more and more quiet Anjali still heard the last part loud and clear… Javed-ji!

She didn't know why… First she thought that her guilty conscious was playing tricks on her, making her try to fix the damage she'd caused to Javed. Then she'd figured that the only thing she could do was to try and see Javed the way he wanted her to see him – not as her little brother's friend but as a separate adult man… And that is exactly what she would do if he'd ever came back to Shantivan since that dreadful day over a month ago. But he didn't… Till yesterday when he suddenly showed up at their doorstep announcing that his business will hold him in Delhi for a long time and he'd be staying at Shantivan. Javed always did it – never asked, just informed. But somehow it all managed to look gracious and polite… like everything Javed did.

So now… maybe because she hasn't seen him for so long… or maybe because of her resolve to see him for who he really is… Anjali became suddenly attuned to everything that concerned her brother's best friend. And when Khushi mentioned Jev among Chote's problem Anjali just couldn't walk past it:

- Javed-ji? Why is Chote worried about him?

Khushi shrugged uncomfortably as if she didn't want to discuss this subject. But seeing how Anjali's face darkened she explained:

- Arnav-ji didn't want to worry Javed-ji with our home troubles and… - she sighted, - he kept a lot of things to himself. You know how Arnav-ji is like…

Anjali nodded and prompted Khushi to continue with her explanation.

- So now Javed-ji feels like… a stranger to the family. As if Arnav-ji kicked him out…

This was so ridiculous that Anjali exclaimed immediately:

- But that's not true! Chote would never abandon Javed-ji, he's like a brother to him! Why can't he see it?!

Khushi agreed passionately:

- I've told Arnav-ji that everything will come around, and when Javed-ji came back to Shantivan Arnav-ji really thought that everything is all right now… but they don't talk. Arnav-ji thinks that Javed-ji is still upset – and that worries him.

Khushi clutched her fists:

- And now… if they have more problems with their business… it can be that Javed-ji will have to work even more and we won't get to see him… to pacify him… to make it right between him and Arnav-ji.

- Oh, - was all Anjali could say as she was considering this situation. It was absurd that Javed would think that Chote didn't love him as much if he hid all their problems from him… but then again – what if he really felt this way? Abandoned. And Chote was hurting because he was losing his best friend…

Few minutes later Anjali turned to Khushi who was cleaning the table and asked her:

- Khushi-ji, would you be so kind to bring me my massage balm – my leg is hurting a bit…

Khushi startled and ran towards Anjali's room… But instead of worry there was a smile on her face. And victory.

…

- So, Aman, are you sure that lease contract didn't come up when they called? – Arnav spoke to his assistant on a speakerphone so Javed would be included in the conversation too.

- Yes, Mr. Arnav, they merely asked us to send letter of attorney along with documents for their inner document procedures, nothing out of ordinary… Can I help you with anything else?

- No, Aman, that will be all. Thank you. Have a nice weekend.

- Um… Thank you, Mr. Arnav, you too. Give my regards to your family.

- Will do, - Arnav disconnected the phone call smiling to himself on Aman's surprised tone. Somehow his long-term assistant had the hardest time adjusting to Arnav's new happier and more relaxed persona than the rest of AR Design employees. Maybe because Aman knew first-hand what kind of man ASR was… and Arnav seemed so different to him.

He smiled marvelling on all the changes that happened in his life since recently – but his walk down the memory lane was interrupted by a chuckle of his business partner:

- Bhai, does your wife overreact so much in every matter, or just when office calls? Because she sounded like the whole company will come crushing down on us!

Arnav almost got offended by Javed's comment on Mrs. Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada but then remembered that he had the same thought and smiled easily:

- Well, she has this thing for a drama… you'll get used to it in no time! Especially since we're about to face one more of her dramatic performances if we won't show up for desert! Lets' go!

…

As the two were coming in the Shantivan's common room they've witnessed a picture of Khushi massaging Anjali's foot. Arnav ran towards his sister, concerned for her well-being… And Javed had to fight an urge to run ahead of him, to kneel before her, to make her feel better, to care for her… Because he had no right for this kind of gesture. He was nobody to her.

- Di! Are you all right? – Arnav's voice expressed so much worry when he sat by her on the couch looking at his wife and his sister for explanation. His Khushi started first:

- Di was in pain, I brought her massage oil…

Anjali nodded:

- Yes, thank you, Khushi-ji, it's all right now, - and she carefully hid her wounded leg under her saree.

But Arnav still wasn't convinced:

- Are you really all right? I think I would call Mr. Janam so he would examine your leg – just to be sure…

- No-no, Chote, - Anjali protested quickly, - I'm all good now. Just… I thought that maybe… I should take up your offer…

Arnav's gaze was unfocused – he tried to understand what offer she was referring to. Anjali turned to face Javed – for the first time this evening:

- If you don't mind, Javed-ji, I would very much like if you'd drop me off to the office… If it's not too much trouble for you.

Javed raised his brow questioningly and then bowed ceremonially:

- It would be my honour, Anjali-ji.

Anjali smiled at him with gratitude… and some sort of longing he could not quite place. What would she want with him all of a sudden?

- Anjali, bitiya! What has happened? – came much familiar voice of their Nani-ji. She and Manorama appeared in the common room right in time to witness kneeling Khushi who was holding massaging oil. They both knew all too well what it implied…

- Oh, Anjali, my girl, you're hurting! Haven't I told you that local bus is no place for such delicate ladies as us? – Manorama's voice was both praising and scolding.

Anjali nodded with a smile:

- Yes, Mami-ji, but we've got that covered, - and she winked at Javed, - right, Javed-ji?

She winked at him. Smiling. Javed felt dizzy and tried his hardest to keep his serious tone as he addressed Manorama:

- Yes, Mami-ji, I will make sure that no harm will come to Anjali-ji from this point onwards. I will make it my highest priority in life.

Anjali shied a bit on this pompous statement, Manorama and Nani-ji smiled with relief… and only two people in the room knew how serious Javed was at this moment. Arnav nodded with gratitude because Javed was the only person besides himself he would trust with his Di's life. Well, maybe Akash too, but his brother was away for now so there was only them left…

And Javed ignored all the different expressions in the room – he had eyes only for Anjali. She was shining. He knew this special kind of warmth and happiness that was spreading through his body when she smiled like this – openly, sincerely, easily. Whatever changed her mind about their driving arrangement made her… happy.

Or whoever. Because the only expression Javed noted was Khushi's – she looked at Arnav with happy… and victorious smile. And once Nani-ji and Manorama took Anjali away to apply some other herbal remedy they thought of, he addressed Khushi directly:

- Khushi-ji, did you know that Aman's phone call wasn't all that crucial as you made it look like?

Arnav turned to Javed with confused look on his face – what exactly was Javed implying? Khushi misunderstood something, exaggerated a bit – so what?!

But Khushi was not looking at Arnav – she was looking at Javed. She squinted her eyes a little trying to figure out if she should try to play him or come clean. Having made her decision she shrugged dismissively:

- I may have overreacted… or even made it up.

- But why? – Arnav's voice was an epitome of surprise! Why would his wife lie about something like this?

- To get you out of the room before you'd upset Anjali-ji even more with your insistence and strictness.

Khushi sounded so simple, so matter-of-factly… as if she was explaining world-known facts to six-year-olds. But Javed knew there was more to this. He suggested:

- … And you needed to stay alone with Anjali-ji. Does you following conversation, by any chance, has anything to do with Anjali-ji changing her mind on our discussion topic?

Khushi smiled innocently looking at Arnav and back at Javed:

- What do I have to do with this? Her leg hurts, she reconsidered your kind offer and agreed – that's it!

And her argument would've been valid if both men wouldn't shake their heads in disagreement. Javed spoke first:

- We both know it isn't true – her leg wasn't hurting when we left and unless you jumped up and down for ten minutes straight she wouldn't hurt at all. So Anjali-ji faked her pain issues… and I wanna know why.

Arnav smiled – indeed he knew that Di wasn't in pain but he never thought that his Khushi may be involved in this pretend. He was really interested how this would be explained and turned to his wife asking for more information:

- Khushi, please, would you tell us what were you speaking about with Di?

Khushi smiled a bit because it felt like she was seeing double – Arnav and Javed were so much alike right now, with the same posture and same questioning expression…

She went on to tell them briefly what kind of conversation they have had with Anjali… only to be interrupted by Javed's hysterical laughter:

- I mean… are you telling me… you've told Anjali-ji… that I feel DETACHED from the family…and it's all Arnav's fault… and she needs to anchor me by driving with me?

Arnav was looking at his wife with incredulous expression. That… what she did… was something!

Khushi corrected Javed with regal headshake:

- I only implied that Arnav-ji was worried about your friendship and we have a very little chance to pacify you since we don't see you all that much… And if Anjali-ji decided to act as a peacekeeper between you too and came up with an idea on how to find time to talk to Javed-ji – that was totally on her, I had nothing to do with it!

And she nodded with "end of argument" seriousness.

Javed was still a bit hysterical so Khushi tried bringing him back to the ground:

- Why? Have you had a better idea on how to get Anjali-ji to drive with you?

That did it. Javed stopped laughing… but kept smiling. Because his idea, their mutual with Arnav idea, was dreadful – using Anjali's guilt. Khushi's idea was way better – she used Anjali's constant drive to be useful and bring happiness to people around her. She gave Anjali a purpose, a reason. She made Anjali smile… because of him, Javed.

Yet he still couldn't control his appreciation of the humour in this whole situation:

- You've made me into Anjali's charity project.

Khushi nodded:

- I've made what you were trying to do. You are welcome!

For some reason a memory came to Arnav's mind – Khushi jumping on his bed, arguing with her supplier on the phone. "I'm a businessman's wife!" was one of her arguments… Indeed, she was businessman wife – she'd found a solution to their problem with so much finesse. And she was his Khushi because only she would care to make this solution so thoughtful and merciful to everybody involved – something he would not be bothered with as long as he had his results.

That was one more of many moments he was grateful to his life for having brought him to Khushi.

And that made two of them, since Javed was also immensely grateful for Khushi's involvement in this case. He wanted to ask more, to know the details, to access Khushi's impressions and observations on how Anjali took information about him… but right then and there Hari Prakash showed up to call Khushi to Nani-ji room for some "urgent matter" and Khushi ran away in a split second.

So… there was only one more question to be asked:

- Arnav… Khushi-ji doesn't know about Shyam and why we are trying to keep Anjali-ji under my protection. Why would she help us arrange this?

This was a riddle that was bugging Javed since the moment he realised Khushi's impact on Anjali's decision… but it really wasn't a question for Arnav. He answered simply:

- She did it for me.

He just knew it. Maybe she thought that he was worried about Anjali's health… or worried about Di being away from home in general… or maybe Khushi even thought he'd decided to play matchmaker for Javed and Di. For whatever reason it was – Khushi understood it was important for Arnav that Di would drive to the office with Javed. And she also understood that he would upset Anjali to achieve what he wanted… and later be beaten up about it.

So she fixed it. Khushi fixed it all for him so he would get his arrangement and still keep peace in the house.

Because she loved him. Unconditionally.


	7. Perfect being

- Shukriya, Javed-ji, it's very kind of you, - Anjali said in a calm voice trying to pacify the man she was talking to, - I'm sure you understand how grateful our whole family is for all the help you've landed us…

- Yes, sure, my help, my assistance, my kindness, I'm great and the rest of it! Anjali-ji, no offense, but I have heard it already! Twice! And this is just this morning! And if I'd try to count in the previous week I would cross beyond double digits! So… PLEASE… let us both take it for granted that I drive you to the office and move on. Because "eternal gratitude" speech is getting old on me!

Javed was nervous.

First of all, there was Anjali's continuing praise of his heroic acts – she made it sound like he was fighting off an army invasion. Singlehandedly! Javed had no idea he was signing up for this when Khushi set up her idea… but Anjali seemed adamant to make Javed feel appreciated and welcomed to their family. And she was getting seriously overboard!

But, to be honest, that was not the main reason behind Javed's irritation. There was more… there was always something more.

Javed pressed one of the buttons on his speed-dial list and started talking almost immediately:

- Mr. Thompson, that issue we've discussed yesterday – I think there's more of the same presently. I'm asking you to look into it asap.

And he hung up without waiting for respond.

In a meantime Anjali turned away from the windshield and asked Javed suavely:

- Was it a business matter? Something that could not wait five more minutes till we will reach the office?

Javed felt an undertone to that question but was not in the mood to play verbal hide-n-seek so he almost barked his answer:

- That was a matter crucial to ME! And why does it bother you?

She replied harshly building up irritation of her own:

- Because driving and speaking on the phone is not the safest combination!

Javed looked astonished but then smiled with relief:

- Does it mean that my driving is no longer deemed picture-perfect and we can skip the whole worship act and carving my heroic deeds into stone and all that jazz?

He turned away to focus on making a U-turn in the midst of busy morning traffic when he heard Anjali giggle. That was an unusual sound for her since she was normally more subtle and dignified than that…

- What's so funny if I may ask? – he inquired.

- You snapped, - she giggled again, - I was wondering how long your "gentlemen" act would hold… And you'd be glad to hear that you've lasted longer that I've anticipated…

Luckily for both of them they've arrived to AR Design parking lot and Javed had stopped a car before his jaw dropped which only made Anjali giggle some more.

- You mean… you were doing this on purpose?!

Sure, he knew she was doing this on purpose! But Javed thought that her purpose was to pacify him, not to bug him! That was some serious surprise on her part!

- Well, yes, - Anjali answered shying away, - because at some point it became really silly that you kept accepting my gratitude with clenched teeth but never tried to stop me… I just made a bet with myself for how long will you hold.

- You. Made. A bet. About me. Are you for real right now?!

She inclined her head expressing her deepest regret – as if he couldn't see that she was merely hiding her subtle smile – when she'd answered:

- Yes. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Promise.

Javed considered the whole situation for a moment and then exploded with laughter:

- My lady, the next time you'd decide to praise my perfect being, I will drive my car directly into the first obstacle on our way to convince you otherwise! So for both our sakes – get off this track right this instant, ok?

She nodded gracefully and opened her door. Her last words to him were:

- Will you pick me up at 6 p.m.?

- As always, Anjali-ji, as always…

And with that she left for the office building.

Javed was watching her walk, smiling to himself. She was friendly with him – not guilty, not on the holy mission to rescue their friendship with Arnav… Anjali was simply joking around with him. That was something, right?

…

Javed was reading union papers when long-awaited message from Mr. Thompson finally came – "We've lost him three blocks away from office. But I am sure it was the same black SUV that followed you yesterday. Plates are fake. Cannot confirm the identity of the driver. Will be in touch"

Javed didn't need this confirmation. He knew the identity of the driver who kept following his car both mornings. Shyam…


	8. A Study In Sarees

- But, Mr. Samza, listen to me! We can't use back tie for this blouse! It's a classic pattern, more of a day-t-day saree, it's not supposed to be complicated, its beauty is in its simplicity! Let's just change it to leaf design blouse and leave it at that…

It wasn't that easy to fight this little man in big round glasses who looked like an own. First – because he was well-known designer and Anjali wasn't. Second – because he was a man and felt entitled to be correct in any given discussion especially about his bread and butter aka saree design. But Anjali was not going to give up so easily because this man was eager to turn every piece of fabric into very expensive piece of designer's saree – and that was not what AR Design was about. Sure, Anjali appreciated fine artwork of masterfully crafted saree as much as any other women… but she also had a warm spot for simpler, more affordable clothing for everybody… and that is where she and Mr. Samza could not find a common ground.

Owl-man looked at her sheepishly and said:

- Be it your way, take away the tie, but I'm telling you – if you keep simplifying all my designs I may to reconsider fabric… add more lace or zardozi work…

- Oh no, - Anjali groaned softly, - not again…

Seriously, there was no way to agree with this man – he always took an opportunity to add intricate details, colourful embroidery or chic fabric to their new designs for pret-a-porter collection. Mr. Samza did not understand the concept of "subtle and dignified" they had for this collection, and – as luck would have it – it was Anjali's assignment to keep him on track. An assignment she would gladly trade for playing tug-of-war with mule…

…

The discussion kept going and going… They had to relocate to conference room because there was the only table big enough to display all their materials: design sketches, fabric catalogs, budget estimates and the rest of the boring stuff that went into creating fashion.

Luckily for Anjali the conference room was spacious, well lit through big French windows and green with flowers which made being there with Mr. Samza more bearable. She liked this conference room, sometimes Anjali used it as a hideout from her noisy and demanding job… There was this little corner separated from the rest of the room by overgrown pipal bush – during the meetings it was used for serving refreshments but otherwise it was a small hidden place with only one lounge chair and a bookstall where Anjali liked to spend her lunch breaks away from the humming office.

She eyed the familiar bush with longing and even considered making a run for it from annoying Mr. Samza… but Anjali couldn't abandon her work just like that. She had to see it through.

…

It took few more hours for Mr. Samza to drive Anjali to the point of collapsing. Was it a mental torture or her physical inability to tolerate this pompous little owl – she didn't know… but she was anticipating her blackout as a form of escape from him and his nerve-wrecking speeches.

At first he simply disagreed with most of her ideas to simplify the designs to meet budget and format demands for their collection. Then he went on to lecture her on necessity of experience in their line of work heavily implying that Anjali haven't had enough experience to even make him tea – let alone give him advises. And then he ended up suggesting that she would start looking for a more suitable position in some other company since it's unlikely that her services would be required here any longer. All in a span of four hours!

Yes, Mr. Samza did not know Anjali co-owned a company he was going to fire her from. She had made sure that nobody knew who she was which was easy since Anjali worked at the new office with new people and Mr. Sharma agreed to keep her secret. Obviously there was a chance co-workers would recognize her from some media pictures… but Anjali was never all that public and her identity managed to stay unknown for long enough for her to relax on this matter.

Yet, it was still unpleasant to be scolded and dismissed by Mr. Owl. Anjali felt really lucky that he was not her permanent boss and was here only to oversee the preparation of this particular collection which he worked on.

But this was some job or her! And she was really losing her… slowly but surely…

- Mrs. Anjali, leave my sleeves alone, you have no say in this matter!

- But, Mr. Samza, it's highly unpractical to have long and laced sleeves on otherwise common saree. Where would woman wear such thing? It's too delicate for household chores and a bit too trivial for festive occasions!

- What do you possibly know about sarees for festive occasions? Have you ever seen one? – owl's voice became high-pitched and his expression was disgusted as he looked over Anjali's simple yet very elegant deep-blue saree.

Anjali was lost for words – this man crossed the border of respectable work relations into open judgement of her character and her appearance. She suddenly felt herself covered in mud and she hand to fight the urge to scrape his look off her body. She wanted to respond with something witty and dignified but nothing came to her tired mind.

And then came the voice – very familiar but very unexpected:

- Wow, Mr. Samza, just wow! My imagination is running wild right now but I have to say – you are definitely going to win this race!

And he stepped out. From behind that bush that was concealing Anjali's secret hideout. Well, apparently not so secret, if Javed had spent last four hours in there and never made his presence known… Up until now.

Mr. Owl responded in the same high-pitched voice:

- I beg your pardon? What do you mean?

Javed smiled a crooked smile:

- I mean that I use all of my imagination trying to picture you in saree – be it a festive or common design – and let me tell you – you are looking gooood!

And with that Javed has made this appreciative whistle men use to harass women on the streets. Javed knew he was being offensive. He was trying for this effect intentionally. Mr. Samza also knew it was direct blow – and he took it badly:

- How dare you to meddle with my business? This girl has tons to learn from me and it's not your place to mock me for trying to teach her some sense!

Javed smirked:

- Why, do you have a lot of experience in wearing sarees? What makes you a bigger expert in women clothing that an actual woman?

There was an undertone to that "actual woman" – it swayed across Anjali's wounded ago and soothed it a bit… she didn't know why… maybe because it sounded like a compliment… or maybe because she liked to be recognized as an "actual woman" by Javed…

Mr. Sanza kept holding his ground:

- I design sarees! So I know a thing or two about them! While this girl…

- … wears them for the past fifteen years of her life. I don't argue with your expertise in colours, patterns and general ideas. But I believe this girl was assigned to this job because of numerous reasons including her talent, her ability to be a team player and, among other things, her being a women who personally knows practical use of sarees. So I suggest you to tone down your enormous ego and try to learn "thing or two" from her – which was the whole point of you two working together on this collection!

Mr. Samza went dark-red on this last comment and was gasping for air in a perfectly ventilated room. Before he regained his ability to speak, Javed added:

- And if you are wondering about my persona in order to fire me too, let me stop you on your heels – I'm Mr. Javed Khan aka head of legal affairs department of this company aka best friend of this company's president. So I wouldn't try your luck against me… or this girl for that matter…

Mr. Samza turned to face Anjali, his eyes were shouting venomous rays:

- Why? Is she also under Raizada's protection?

Anjali gulped and gave Javed quick pleading look – she wished so much that he would understand it and not give away her secret. Unfortunately, Javed wasn't even looking at her – instead he was eyeing Mr. Samza with cold angry look. Javed's answer was shot but implied a whole lot more:

- No. Under mine.

There was almost palpable threat in Javed's voice… but Mr. Samza either missed it or was stupid enough to ignore it. He ran out of the conference room and his last words were echoing in the corridor:

- I won't leave it like that! You will hear about me!

…

Anjali finally collapsed to her seat trying to comprehend the size of impending problems. Her employment was not the issue but having lost the designer three weeks before the show – was… and she did not know how to deal with it. What if he'd take all his sketches and walk away from the company? What if she'd sabotaged the much awaited opening?

- You didn't. If anything – that was me who upset Mr. Samza to the point of no return… but let's be honest – he was asking for it.

Anjali didn't realise she was talking out loud before Javed responded to her thoughts. He added also:

- And he won't take away his designs – those are ours already and we don't even need his approval to change them to our taste. Trust me, I'd done his contract myself, there are no loop-holes for his petty revenge.

Anjali raised her tired eyes:

- But… designs… preparations… who will be our supervising designer now? Mr. Sharma is in Canada and he won't be back for ten more days… and after that it will be too late…

Javed kneeled before her, took her hand, opened her tight fist and started to massage her palm with circle motions. His voice was… serene:

- I know we have this one girl… she a newbie… but I've heard she's extremely talented and can do wonders on a sketch pad. I think we can count on her.

Javed smiled encouragingly but Anjali shook her head in scared disagreement:

- I can't. It's not my place to design. I… I will fail.

Her voice sank as Anjali realised she'd already failed because she'd let this situation to happen. She could've stopped Javed when he was saying those awful but very precise and edgy things… but she didn't for she was enjoying it too much! And now she has to face Arnav explaining to him how she'd blown off his show…

Javed let go of her hand and looked at her with all his seriousness:

- You will not fail. I know that if you will make all the changes you'd envisioned for this collection we will have a tremendous hit on our hands. I'm willing to bet on this.

He stood up and went to collect his papers from his chair behind the pipal tree. Anjali was following his movements with absentminded gaze. Javed came back to stand before her and helped her to stand up herself. He said:

- I dare you to face this. You are, after all, Anjali Singh Raizada!

She heard something in his voice. Not the challenge – it was obvious in his words… but there was more… some sense of quiet pride… that he was SURE she would make it.

Anjali nodded slowly and finally spoke:

- Thank you. I will do my best.

Javed smiled and bowed a little:

- As you always do, my lady.

…

There was a moment of silence when they both were content just to stand by each other. Then some noise from outside startled Anjali and she looked around the room. Javed did the same and suggested:

- I will send somebody to help you out with your materials. Don't forget to eat your lunch…

As Javed turned around to leave, he stopped for one more comment:

- I'm glad we got rid of that big-headed Mr. Samza. What kind of art expert was he if he could not recognize how beautiful you are in this saree? He might as well been blind… Not much of a loss then!

Javed inclined his head in farewell gesture and left the room. He probably didn't notice Anjali's sudden blush for his compliment. It was the first time she was blushing since… it seemed like ever.

…

Yes, the show and the whole collection was a hit.

And no – they haven't heard from Mr. Samza ever again. At least, Anjali didn't.


End file.
